toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance floor
Dance Floor is a party activity where toons can dance 10 or 20 different moves (depending on the dance floor type). When entering a dance floor, the toon must enter a sequence using the arrow keys; once inputted correctly, it will allow the toon to perform the dance. Versions There are two versions of Dance Floors; 10 Move and 20 Move. The 10 Move allows the toon to use 10 different dance moves while the 20 Move allows toons to do up to 20 moves. Price *Dance Floor 10 moves: 100 jellybeans *Dance Floor 20 moves: 200 jellybeans A party can only have one dance floor; it cannot have one 10 and one 20, or two 10s or 20s. Sequence :''Bold indicates 20-dance floor only.'' *Left: ← ← ← (left, left, left) *Right: → → → (right, right, right) *Jump: ↑ ← ↑ (up, left, up) *The Putt: ↑ ↓ ← → (up, down, left, right) *The Fall: ↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ (up, up, down, down) *The Backfall: ↓ ↓ ↑ ↑ (down, down, up, up) *The Running Toon: → ↑ ← ↑ (right, up, left, up) *The Shuffle Hop: → ↓ ↑ (right, down, up) *The Happy Dance: ← ↓ ↓ ↓ ↑ ↓ (left, down, down, down, up, down) *Victory Dance: ↑ ↓ ← ← → → (up, down, left, left, right, right) *'Up': ↑ ↑ ↑ (up, up, up) *'Down': ↓ ↓ ↓ (down, down, down) *'Very' Dizzy: → ← → ← (right, left, right, left) *'Fire Toon': ← ← → → (left, left, right, right) *'Sprinkle Dust': ← ↓ ↑ (left, down, up) *'Tired': ↓ → ↑ ← (down, right, up, left) *'Hello Goodbye': ← → ← → (left, right, left, right) *'Fishertoon': ↑ ↓ ↓ ↓ (up, down, down, down) *'Mime Toon': ← ↓ → (left, down, right) *'Rock and Roll': ↑ ↓ ↑ ↓ (up, down, up, down) Gallery Jump.jpg|The Jump left, left, left.jpg|The Right down, down, down.jpg|The Down right, right, right.jpg|The Left the backfall.jpg|The Backfall the fall.jpg|The Fall the happy dance.jpg|The Happy Dance the putt.jpg|The Putt the running toon.jpg|The Running Toon the shuffle hop.jpg|The Shuffle Hop up, up, up.jpg|The Up victory dance.jpg|The Victory Dance fisher toon.jpg|The Fishertoon hello goodbye.jpg|The Hello Goodbye mimetoon.jpg|The Mime Toon rock and roll.jpg|The Rock and Roll sprinkle dust.jpg|The Sprinkle Dust the fire toon.jpg|The Fire Toon tired.jpg|The Tired very dizzy.jpg|The Very Dizzy danceFloor_diffuse.jpg|Dance Floor Texture tt_t_ara_pty_danceFloorValentine.jpg|Valentine Dance Floor Texture Floor.png Trivia *Most of the moves are from different emotions/references in the game. Here are the following: **The "Up", "Down", "Left" and "Right" moves are the moves used in Match Minnie. **The "Rock and Roll" move is used when a toon uses an Angry or Furious emotion. **The "Tired" move is used when a toon runs out of Laff points. **The "Shuffle Hop" move is used when a toon gets hit by the cog moves Downsize, Sacked, or Red Tape. **The "The Fall" move is used by most cog moves or when a toon is using a Belly Flop emotion. **The "The Backfall" move is used by most cog moves, when a toon gets hit by a cog or an anvil in Catching Game and Party Catch and when a toon uses a Banana Peel emotion. **The "Mime Toon" move is used when toons push large crates in the Sellbot Factory, Cashbot Mint and District Attorney's Office. **The "Sprinkle Dust" move is used when a toon uses Pixie Dust. **The "Fire Toon" move is used when a toon uses a Fire Hose. **The "Hello Goodbye" move is used when a toon uses one of the Hello or Goodbye quotes in SpeedChat and a Wave emotion. **The "Very Dizzy" move is used when a toon uses a Confused emotion. **The "Fisher Toon" move is used when a toon catches a fish in Fishing. **The "The Running Toon" move is used when a toon runs around and jumps. **The "The Putt" move is used when a toon hits the ball into the hole in Golfing. **The "Jump" move is used when a toon uses the Happy emotion, when using one of the Happy quotes (only those that have this move) in SpeedChat, or when toons successfully dodge certain cog moves. **The "Victory Dance" move is used when toons win a cog battle. **The "Happy Dance" move is used when a toon uses the Bamboo Cane. References #↑ http://www.mmocentralforums.com/forums/showthread.php?t=216739 Category:Parties Category:Toons